Fiery Heart Chronicles
by HungryPanda13
Summary: A series of vignettes exploring a pairing that my strange little mind seems to consider bittersweet, sexy, and cute all rolled into one. Sappy romance, authoress's dry humor, and angst will be abundant in these little snippets so enjoy! Pairing: Ace x Law. Shounen Ai/Yaoi
1. Kiss it Better?

Starring: Ace, Law, Penguin, Shachi

Time: Eh, a month or two after Ace became a division captain? Yeah, let's do that.

Rating: T for... semi-sexual reference? More like threat of bodily harm but whatever.

Summary: Ace was careless in a battle so he goes to get some heartfelt medical care from our favorite surgeon.

* * *

"Honestly, you should be ashamed as a logia user with such a high bounty. What sort of idiot gets hit by an arrow made of seastone and not notice until they've lost as much blood as you did?"

The snarky comment is accompanied by a sharp pull of sterile white wrapping, causing the already infamous, recently-appointed second division captain of Whitebeard's crew to wince and whine petulantly.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Not so rough Tralfagar!"

Law releases a rather indelicate snort as he tugs a bit more harshly on the bandages wrapped around a broad torso a tad unnecessarily. "Don't be such a baby. This is a rival ship, not your nursery so you can't complain about the treatment. I still fail to see why you insist on coming here to get your wounds tended to instead of going on land and visiting a doctor like most normal people do. We're supposed to be enemies you incorrigible fool."

Stripping off slightly bloody gloves, Law moves to stand up but strong hands gently grasp his hips and hold him in place. He is kneeling on the edge of the bed, one leg between Ace's bracing him from when he was bending over the other to get a closer look at minor wounds while the other supports him from the floor. Lips pressing into a slightly displeased frown, Law asks flatly, "Did I miss something Fire Fist-ya?"

A cheeky grin is sent up at him. "I still feel the sting from the antiseptic. Kiss it better?" Law pauses in his futile attempts to dislodge Ace's grip on him as he replies somewhat sourly, "Fire Fist-ya… your 'wounds' were superficial at best. The only pain you will feel is my nodachi when it goes up where the sun doesn't shine."

"Kinky. I like it."

It's times like these when Law exercises self-control he never knows he has. Releasing an exasperated sigh, he stares down at Ace with an unreadable expression before leaning forward. Ace braces himself for the flick to his forehead that is undoubtedly coming. It is Law's usual punishment when he is being unreasonable or annoying and some masochistic part of him is inwardly pleased at simply keeping the surgeon's attention on him for that extra little bit of time.

What he doesn't expect is for warm lips to press against his forehead instead, in a simple but strangely tender gesture. He is so shocked that he doesn't even notice Law slipping out of his slack grasp and gathering his supplies.

He is still frozen in shock when Law moves to the door and says without turning back, "Wash the sheets before you go you moocher. I don't want to see a single drop of blood on them when I return."

Ace is still gaping like a goldfish as Law leaves.

It's the first time he is left speechless.

* * *

Owari:

Penguin and Shachi blink when their captain brushes past them in a brisk pace, their ears barely catching the muttered greeting from his retreating form. Looking back at each other, Penguin asks uncertainly though with a mischievous amusement evident in his tone, "Was the captain…?" Shachi just shakes his head, a knowing smirk blossoming on both their faces.

There's only one person in then entire world who can make their captain's cheeks turn that shade of red and they snicker to themselves as they head off to invite their 'guest' to dinner.

* * *

A/N: I'm so happy~ I'm finally answering my One Piece fanfic call even though I really shouldn't! This isn't my first fanfic but it is my first time writing for the OP fandom so cut me some slack if characters are OOC. I don't know why I chose Ace x Law to star my so-called debut but well... whatever. It's such an under appreciated pairing so I'll give it some love~

These are drabbles so some chapters are going to be super short (like this one) and others will be a bit longer (but probably no longer than 2,000 words) so please don't demand 4,000+ word-length chapters.

Reviews are always welcome but it's such an uncommon pairing so I won't keep my fingers crossed.

To those who like the pairing and/or maybe/hopefully/possibly fall in love with it by reading this, enjoy!


	2. The Different Types of Warmth

Starring: Ace, Law

Rating: T for fluff

Time: Couple weeks before Teach's betrayal

Summary: Ace reflects on the flames that make up his life and finds a new one has flared into existence without him knowing.

* * *

Ace knows what warmth is. Warmth is the feeling he gets when flames lick his skin as everything around him burns to the ground in chaotic waves of fire and ash. It's the feeling he gets when he sees his family, laughing and drinking and making absolute fools of themselves with their old man rumbling out chuckles in the background as they celebrate another successful conquest or battle. It's the feeling he gets when he sees Luffy again for the first time after several long years, spending time with him and his new nakama who he knows he can trust to defend his precious worrisome little brother until the very end.

But as he looks at the scene before him, Ace discovers a new type of warmth.

Trafalgar Law's head rests against his chest, arms curled in front of him just shy of touching his skin as though even in his most vulnerable state, his lover is hesitant to reach out to him. Long lashes lay against smooth cheeks and small puffs of air slip out of slightly parted lips in an even rhythm of sleep. According to the rest of the Heart pirates, it is only the times when Ace visits that their captain gets proper rest like he is now. And for some reason, that knowledge stirs a spark inside him that has never been touched before.

He shifts a bit, as quietly as he can, wrapping his arms around a slim waist and closing the small distance between their naked bodies. At first, Law's shoulders stiffen a bit and he worries that his lover will slip into a bad memory and lash out at him. But then his shoulders gradually begin to relax again, becoming pliant in his careful hold. And then to Ace's surprise, thin toned arms press tightly against him as Law snuggles deeper into the heat radiating from his body and he can feel soft lips curved into the barest hint of a smile against his chest.

Suddenly, the spark becomes an inferno.

Ace can feel it, a warmth so overwhelmingly gentle and fragile that it is terrifying and addicting. He knows it's different from his natural warmth and from the warmth of friends and family. It's a warmth born from something he's never known before but always yearned to experience. A warmth that will bring him a new type of happiness but that can just as easily destroy him in a single moment.

Looking at the body curled against his, he lets his own small grin appear on his face as he closes his eyes to go back to sleep.

For the first time since he ate the Mera Mera Fruit, Ace is consumed by a fire beyond his control.

And for some inexplicable reason, he can't bring himself to mind.

* * *

A/N: I'm such a sucker for fluff. Updates should be quick for a while as the muse bunnies reproduce like no tomorrow in my head so look forward to another chapter soon~

A shout out thanks to the reviewers and favoriters (is that a word?) for the first chapter~

Hope all my lovelies enjoy this chapter too!


	3. Meeting the Family

Starring: Ace, Law, Whitebeard, Marco, mentions of others

Time: A week after Ace gets the Whitebeard tattoo and becomes an official member of the crew.

Rating: T for mild swearing

Summary: In which Ace introduces Law to his family and Law fears for his life.

A/N: Slightly longer chapter this time for all my lovely dears who have reviewed and/or enjoyed this story~ Hope you all like this one too!

Disclaimer: Just realized I've been forgetting to do this. One Piece sadly does not belong to me. Poor Oda-sensei would be having heart failure by all the pairings I would toss his wonderful characters into~

* * *

Law hesitates just before he boards the massive Moby Dick. He's hardly one to cower in the face of danger but realistically speaking, this ship houses the greatest rival of Gol D. Roger in addition to some of the strongest, most capable fighters in the sea. As much faith as he has in his own strength, this would have been classified as absolute lunacy borderline suicide if it wasn't for the idiot who had talked him into coming on.

The same idiot who is currently tugging on his arm impatiently and casting questioning looks at him as he asks, "What's the hold up Law?" Sarcasm is always the Death Surgeon's favorite means of covering his fears and he has no qualms using it now as he observes a few people milling around on deck with mild trepidation.

"I don't suppose it's ever crossed your mind that the general reaction to an unknown pirate boarding one's ship typically consists of 'Shoot first, talk later' has it?"

Ace just snickers before pulling him fully on the ship and Law grudgingly allows him to do so. He's already mentally marking anything and everything that can be used to help him make a quick escape if things go wrong. And considering who he's with in addition to the rumors of how protective the Whitebeard pirates can be over their 'family' members, he's expecting a good ol' ass-whipping if he's not quick enough on his feet.

He is led across the large deck and marvels at how loud the few people meandering around can get upon seeing Ace. Soon the jovial shouts attract the attention of those further inside the ship and it isn't long before people are pouring out and Law is once again, reminded of just how powerful his lover's charisma is.

Backing into the shadows, he gladly accepts being ignored as everyone is too focused on swarming around the second division commander and heralding his return. Law recognizes many of the other commanders and then inwardly winces when a very familiar large figure parts the sea of much smaller men as easily as the way he splits leagues of hard earth with a single fist.

Edward Newgate greets his son with a bone-crushing hug that Ace eagerly returns and Law can't help but twitch his lips up, mirroring the content smile on his face. The infamous Fire-Fist truly does flare to life best when he is happy.

But Law's current comfort quickly evaporates when Ace breaks free from his father's embrace and excitedly darts over to where he is sort-of-but-not-quite hiding. Much to his chagrin, he is dragged into the enormous crowd and planted directly before the strongest man in the sea as the oblivious moron beside him declares proudly, "This is Trafalgar Law oyaji, the guy I was telling you about before. He's my lover!"

Law resists the urge to face-palm as silence encompasses the ship. Instead, he lightly smacks the clueless Ace on the back of the head and grumbles, "Couldn't you have worded it better?" Ace blinks owlishly at him and he tries not to think it's endearing which isn't too hard actually since the idiot then asks, "Is fuck buddies better?"

Deciding not to say anything else in case it makes the situation worse, Law just plasters a neutral expression on his face with a slight smile thrown in there and mentally prays he doesn't get slaughtered in the next few seconds.

Whitebeard stares down at him for a long time, eyes narrowed and extraordinarily intimidating but Law hadn't spent a good deal of his life spitting in the face of Doflamingo and Vergo for nothing. He manages to maintain his placid smile and casual aloofness while trying to transmit telepathic messages of death threats to Ace for doing this to him.

Law just barely stops himself from jumping out of his skin when a large hand lands on his shoulder, engulfing the entire thing easily as Whitebeard grins down at him and rumbles out, "So you're the one who stole my son's heart, eh? Skinnier than I thought but you've got guts and a set of pretty intelligent eyes there. Good to know he's got a calm kid like you to keep an eye on him. Gurarara!"

_'Kid?'_

He has to remind himself that Whitebeard is considerably older than his generation in order to push aside indignation at being treated like a child when he is anything but. Plastering a polite smile on, Law replies lightly, "Thank you for the compliment. Ace is... admittedly he's a handful but I've trained him well." Ace pouts and then whines about being compared to a dog as, to Law's relief, the other Whitebeard pirates take his joke well and laugh along. His smile becomes a touch more genuine and he feels some of the worried tension drain when he isn't killed right away.

His moment of reprieve is short-lived as he suddenly finds himself being kidnapped by a man with a huge pompadour who is shouting something about drinking to celebrate their latest family member. Law isn't entirely sure he wants to join another 'family' considering the hell the last one put him through but the Whitebeard pirates radiate only honesty and acceptance as they charge off to raid the rum.

And when he looks at Ace who looks so unbelievably pleased that Law has been approved and welcomed by his family, Law can't bring himself to argue.

Law isn't one of the Whitebeard pirates, never has been and never will be. But it _is_ nice to know despite all that, there is an army of men who will call him brother simply because he had the fortune of becoming enthralled with the passionate flame known as Ace.

Maybe one day, when the One Piece and the title of Pirate King have been claimed and the era of dreams fades into a nostalgic memory, Law will accept the offer he has silently been given. Until then, he is content with just seeing what a 'family' is from a different perspective.

As he downs his second cup of alcohol and watches a few men crudely belch out Bink's Sake, he marvels how it is warm, just like Ace is.

Somehow, Law isn't surprised.

* * *

Owari:

Marco smirks before dropping a blanket onto a snoozing Ace and their newest friend Trafalgar Law, the former's arms wrapped tightly around the surgeon's waist and their legs tangled together amidst the knocked over empty bottles and cups. He debates on taking a picture for future blackmail use but decides against it.

The sweet goofy smile on Ace's face and the serene one on Law's is far too precious to be used against them.


	4. Nightmares Part 1

Starring: Ace, Law

Time: Three months after their first meeting.

Rating: T borderline M for nondescript references to mature themes

Summary: Law suffers from a nightmare of his past and Ace does his best to soothe him.

A/N: There will be another Nightmare Chapter only their roles are switched so look forward to it if you like this one!

Disclaimer is awkwardly in Chapter 3 and applies to all other chapters so I don't have to keep repeating the darn thing.

* * *

Ace knows Law has a past riddled with scars. He's seen it on silky olive skin, horrendous markings of white tissue decorating the beautiful body he likes to lick and touch with gentle passion. But worse than the physical wounds are the mental and psychological ones that haunt his lover's sleep.

In the early days of their relationship, when he first asked Penguin why Law always looked like he hasn't slept in days, the man simply replied, "Because he hasn't" and then refused to elaborate any further. The rest of the crew seemed clueless except for Bepo who remained just as tight-lipped as Penguin so eventually, he decided to just wait it out and see if Law ever told him willingly.

To date, he still doesn't know the specifics. But after listening to quiet whimpers and heart wrenching pleas during the nights he sleeps with the other, he doesn't need to. He just needs to hear painful begs for one Donquixote Doflamingo and the occasional Vergo to stop to know that Law has undergone and survived an undoubtedly cruel life at the hands of a madman known for his sadism prior to his much happier days with his crew now.

The affection the Heart pirates have for their captain is undoubtedly reciprocated for the sheer comfort their daily antics and adoring loyalty must provide for the scarred surgeon.

Ace tries to do what he can too. He touches Law with the utmost care, brings him pleasure with the barest amount of pain possible, and pushes him to his physical limits every time he visits so that his sort-of lover can slip into a soundless sleep from satisfied exhaustion. There are even times when he lets Law dominate him in a manner no other ever dared to, gives him the power he needs so desperately when bad memories threaten to overwhelm him.

But there are times when even that isn't enough, when Doflamingo's influence still manages to override his and torments his lover in places that Ace can't reach. It's a frustrating feeling, being so helpless even though he's right there with his arms wrapped around a writhing Law, whispering soothing words to calm the quickened breaths and suppressed cries. So he does what he can and tries to bring Law back to the present.

Tonight, he decides to try something new.

Catching the hand with vicious nails trying to drag across the skin on his face, he presses tender kisses to the tattooed fingers.

"Law."

He rolls over and gently but firmly presses his body down onto Law's, keeping thrashing limbs under control as best as he can though he knows the feeling of being trapped is scaring his suffering lover even more.

"Law it's okay."

Wrapping his arms around the slimmer body beneath his, he ignores the feeling of nails clawing into his back, drawing blood because he doesn't want to risk embers from his body scorching Law. He kisses him on the lips, nothing forceful or invading, and allows Law to have the control he's desperately seeking, complying with the fierce attacks of his lover's tongue with ease before breaking away and whispering against those trembling lips.

"He's not here anymore." He ups his body temperature a bit, increasing it to a level slightly above one that no normal person would have to make Law _feel_ him. "I'm here." He rubs the tensed back rigid in his grasp soothingly and he conveys all the emotion he can into his next words: "I won't let him hurt you. Not again. I promise."

Slowly he feels violent tremors lessen into minute shivering as the struggling body beneath him stops jerking and lashing out. Blood-tipped fingers stop digging uncomfortably into his skin, their painful pressure easing into a still tight but not as vicious grip as Law clings to him like a child and minutely trembles in his arms. Ace smiles sadly as he pretends not to feel the slight wetness dripping onto his arm where it now rests beneath Law's head like a pillow. Rapid breaths smooth out into even breathing gradually and then Law slips into a more restful slumber.

Tonight, Ace is victorious. He knows Law will be able to sleep peacefully until morning now and it's a triumph that kindles a new goal in his mind, aside from helping his oyaji become the Pirate King.

It will take time but he swears he will defeat Doflamingo's shadow that continues to haunt Law until nothing of it remains. It's the least he can do for the tormented man who even now, despite his obvious fears, bravely sails the sea as a pirate captain, openly challenging the marines and in turn, the Shichibukai which Doflamingo is a member of.

He will be the fire that burns away all the nightmares in Law's life if it's one of the last thing he does.


	5. Nightmares Part 2

Starring: Ace, Law

Time: Around the same as the previous chapter

Rating: T I think... mild shounen ai fluff if you're sensitive to that.

Summary: Ace's insecurity comes out one night and Law takes it upon himself to remind him that

* * *

On a good night, Law falls asleep readily in the heated arms of Ace and neither of them wake up until the next morning, completely refreshed and in good moods. He likes those nights -loves them really- but unfortunately, they are few and far in-between. So then there are the semi-good nights in which Law has a couple issues falling asleep but Ace is there to resolve them and the rest is history. While not as preferable, he doesn't mind those sort of nights too much and will perhaps go so far as to say a creepy part of him likes them because it means Ace is laving him with attention and sweet words.

And then, there are the bad nights.

Tonight is one of those nights. Law can't sleep, he just lies in the bed next to his human heater, hoping for some miracle spell to cast him into oblivion so that he's _not_ tripping over his own feet the next day. If failure to sleep was the only problem, Law could suck it up just fine. He's no stranger to insomnia and has built some automatic functions that let him get through a full day even with little to no sleep though he is, as mentioned earlier, a bit less graceful than usual.

No, what makes this sort of night so difficult is his companion.

Ace's eyes are closed but where there should have been a silly smile or a gaping mouth with a drop of drool sliding out is a frown. And not just any sort of frown. It is one that speaks of hurt and loneliness and anger, dark emotions that do not fit the luminous embodiment of fire.

Tears never fall when Ace has bad dreams. He never screams, never cries; and so what exactly haunts him continues to elude Law but he knows it is a different form of torture than what he himself went through. But just because they are different does not make one or the other any less painful.

Turning onto his side to face his fitfully sleeping partner, Law tangles his fingers in strangely silky locks and lets his steel gray eyes soften just a bit when Ace immediately turns into his touch. But other than this small comfort, Law doesn't know what to do. Ace does wonders when it comes to lulling him into an easy sleep but when it comes time for him to do the same, he struggles helplessly.

Cutting off limbs and reattaching them is one thing. Stitching together the shattered fragments of someone's spirit is an entirely different matter.

And he knows, knows that Ace is just as broken up inside as he is. Because both of them are the type of people who can't stand being touched by someone who is perfect. It makes Law a little sad that the thing binding them together is the darkness buried in the most inconspicuous recesses of their lives. Not seen or acknowledged. Invisible to most. Yet always, always there.

Ace whispers something at that moment and Law hesitantly shuffles closer, until their bodies are almost touching completely. And then he hears them, Ace's greatest fears, the shadows that never leave him.

_"Is my existence a curse?"_

_"Do I deserve to be alive?"_

_"Was it good that I was born into this world?"_

Three questions, so similar and yet so different in their own crucial ways. Ace once asked him these questions when they were both drunk out of their minds. Law hadn't responded then because he didn't think his inebriated mind could do so adequately. Back then, he hadn't realized how much those questions meant to Ace, and how much he had hurt him when he didn't deign the worth giving an answer to. He had woken up to a skull-cracking hangover and an empty bed the morning after and it had left him feeling hollow for a long time even after Ace came back a couple days later with his usual hype.

This time, he wants to do it right.

Twining his fingers with Ace's, Law brushes his lips against the other's ear almost tenderly before he murmurs, "You're such an idiot Ace-ya." The hand still wrapped in Ace's raven locks tugs until the logia user's forehead rests against Law's.

"If your existence is a curse, then you are the devil I have gladly sold my soul to."

He presses a kiss to Ace's cheek, marveling at the warmth that seeps into his cool lips from the simple contact.

"You deserve to live as much as the next bastard in this world. That was your one given right when you were successfully conceived."

Ace's hand grasps his tightly even though he is still deep asleep and Law smiles before bringing their clasped hands close to his chest and whispers words he swears never to let anyone hear again, including Ace because they are as much the absolute truth as they are his ultimate weakness.

"And of course it isn't great that you were born. You're a pirate you fool. We are scum of the earth, bandits of the sea, and terrors to civil order and general peace."

The frown on Ace's face gets a bit more prominent yet Law pays no heed to it as he adds quietly, "But even so, I'm glad you're here."

"Because even if the majority of the world curses you with every fiber of their being, there will be others, like me, who have been touched by the warmth you embody. And that will always be a precious treasure that no amount of gold can ever compare to. I'm happy I met you Ace, and I must be the luckiest soul in the world to have been blessed with receiving your affection."

Ace doesn't wake up and Law prefers it that way. He's not sure he would've seen the gratified smile and single tear that trickles out of his stubborn partner's eye otherwise.

In the peaceful quiet that follows, Law slips into a pleasant dream, and he doesn't wake up until late the next morning to a very loud gurgle from Ace's stomach and a handsome smile that seems even more radiant than usual.


	6. First Meeting

Starring: Ace, Law, Spade pirates, Heart pirates

Time: One month before Ace fights Whitebeard

Rating: K maybe T to be on the super safe side.

Summary: Ace and Law's first meeting and all the fun shenanigans that naturally come along.

* * *

The first time Law meets Portgas D. Ace is impressionable and bizarre and not in a good way. It is hardly an awe-inspiring sight to come across a rather famous rookie sprawled on a boat in the middle of the ocean covered in wounds and looking more dead than a filleted boar along with some slightly injured but not nearly as bad off individuals who he presumes are his crew members. They look, at once, relieved since Law's submarine bears no marine insignia and quite foolishly wave frantically for help for their more injured mate.

He's really not one to play hero but nevertheless, he directs his ship close to the unidentified one more so out of curiosity than actual concern. Law then lets his crew, out of the goodness of their hearts, haul the body and the rest of the men onboard to see if the injured one is really dead so they can then present their captain with new dissection material and get rid of the excess if they got in the way.

He never knew Penguin's voice could reach such a pitch when said man screams as a very much alive hand suddenly latches onto his when he reaches over to move the stranger's hair out of his face. Whatever impressed feelings he has at the life the man clings to so avidly is completely eradicated when the first word croaked out from bloody cracked lips is, "Foooood."

And so, against his better judgment, he allows the -still bleeding- man to eat while men from both crews hang around nervously. Introductions are held off for the moment since they are more concerned with getting substance into the apparently starving man. A grievous mistake if Bepo's mournful wails are anything to go by as crate after crate of food meant for him is decimated in scant minutes. He wonders whether this man has a biological mutation in his digestive tract after witnessing what can only be described as a living vortex before him.

A vortex which abruptly screeches to a halt and falls face first into a bowl of pudding with gurgling snores, a bottle of rum rolling away and landing on the floor in a rather pitiful manner. As the man's crew panic and try to awaken him, Law muses on the sudden sleep spell. He has heard of narcolepsy, even provided an experimental cure to someone for it once (they died an untimely death due to some minor side effects but at least he got some useful data) and he is quite certain that the speed in which this man managed to fall asleep is far from normal.

How interesting.

He is curious as to whether it is a normal reflex for the man or if his body has merely passed out from blood loss. He hopes it is the former- strange occurrences tend to be more exciting than logical explanations after all.

"I wonder if he would mind me cutting him up while he sleeps."

His idle comment draws exasperated sighs from his crew and horrified stares from the other one. He pays all of them no heed and maintains a thoughtful expression as he looks at his new experimentation material, noticing and verifying certain things that ascertain his assumption of who their guest is though he refrains from voicing his hypothesis aloud. If he tells his crew that their visitor's face is the same one on so many newspapers recently with a bounty that increases leaps and bounds on a weekly basis, they will freak out and insist on dumping the snoozing body and his men overboard and that will be that. He won't be able to have any fun.

Alas, just as he finishes mentally outlining what he intends to do to the wonderful specimen before him, the infamous Portgas D. Ace, captain of the Spade Pirates (ironically) and Mera Mera fruit user, shoots upward back into a sitting position, terrifying half his crew enough so that weapons are drawn and the man's head is nearly decapitated by a sword had it not gone through his neck harmlessly as though cutting through fire.

Which isn't too far from the truth actually.

"Oi! That's a really rude wake up call!"

The indignant exclamation causes an argument to break out and it's a rather amusing sight to behold. It's the equivalent of watching a group of school kids stamp their feet on the ground and holler at each other as if the louder they speak, the more likely they are to get their point across.

"You're the one who ate all our food!"

"You offered it!"

"We offered _some_ of it, not our entire stock!"

"Oh… oops…"

"Ha! See? You're in the wrong!"

"That's no reason to try to cut my head off!"

"That was an accident!"

"How do you _accidentally_ nearly cut someone's head off?!"

"That's-!"

And throughout it all, Portgas's crew feebly tries to butt in and get their captain to sit down before he spills more blood onto Law's nice and clean floor.

However, as amusing as the whole exchange is, Law's head is beginning to twinge uncomfortably as the escalating voices batter against his usual sleep-deprived mind. A blue circle suddenly encompasses everyone, forcing their argument to screech to a halt as wide eyes turn to the captain of the ship.

Law's smile is friendly and it sends shivers down already quaking spines.

"Gentlemen, cease your pointless bickering or you will find yourselves walking around on the ship with a missing arm and an extra leg for the next couple of weeks _at least_."

A sullen "Yes captain" ripples through his subdued crew and Law's smile softens into one of satisfaction before he looks at his 'guests.'

It is probably at that point that the situation slips from his grasp entirely and falls under the smothering, all-consuming influence of Portgas D. Ace.

Wide grin in place, the callous man reclines in his seat as though he isn't the one in the disadvantageous position and comments idly, "The Heart Pirates huh? I've heard bits and pieces of you guys. Must be my lucky day~ Would the genius, Surgeon of Death I believe it was, care to give my wounds some loving attention?"

Even though he clocks the arrogant fool on the head with his nodachi and forces him to promise to cough up a good sum of money for his troubles, Law does in fact tend to Ace's wounds though he will never figure out why he did.

Ace claims it was love at first sight many, many months later. Law says it was momentary lapse in proper judgment.

Both agree that it was an encounter that introduced them to a world of emotions neither had ever known before.

* * *

Hugs and kisses to all my lovely darlings who read and enjoy this story~ I so need to write something about the card suits. I always did ship Spades x Hearts in some weird way.


	7. A Sweet Deal

Starring: Ace, Law

Time: Oh screw the specifics. From here on out, times will either be "Before Ace Joins Whitebeard Pirates" or "After Ace Joins Whitebeard Pirates." This falls under the latter.

Rating: M for heavy innuendo and sexual references. Also M for inappropriate use of a spoon because that's just how I roll.

Summary: A bet in the middle of the night leaves Ace feeling extremely horny and Law sadistically seductive.

* * *

Ace wonders if he has a masochistic streak. Why else would he be sitting here across a tiny counter in the Heart pirates' kitchen, eyes following every movement of Law's tongue and mouth as he eats a small bowl of ice cream in the most sensual way known to mankind at two thirty in the morning? The bizarre time Law chooses to decide he wants to have a very late dessert isn't really the problem- it's the way he's practically having oral sex with the spoon that's making Ace extremely jealous of silverware of all things at the moment.

A pink tongue darts out and catches a drop of the slightly melting treat and Ace tries not to squirm.

He really should have known better than to make a bet with the sexy surgeon, especially when said sexy surgeon offered the bet with a saucy smirk and hooded eyes.

"Is something wrong Fire Fist-ya?"

Ace pouts at the other's innocent question and retorts with his own to cover up his growing lust, "When are you gonna call me by my name? I think we've crossed the line of 'acquaintances' ages ago if you know what I mean." Law shrugs, the blanket swamping his body sliding off one shoulder, and Ace is torn between wondering if that was intentional and calculating the odds of his fuck buddy getting prissy if he tackles him in the midst of his eating.

Something cold is flicked onto his cheek and he yelps before ruefully glaring at Law as his body incinerates the drop of ice cream that he has been attacked with. Lips pulled in a lazy sultry smile, Law murmurs condescendingly, "It's impolite to visually rape someone when they're speaking to you Fire Fist-ya." His tone his husky and it sends blood shooting straight to Ace Jr. which is feeling quite neglected as Law pays more attention to licking a glob of ice and whipped cream off an incredibly lucky spoon.

"I can do more than just look."

Law snorts indelicately at the insinuation behind Ace's lust-laced words as he dips a long slim finger into the melted mixture of creams, bringing it to his lips where he proceeded to literally treat the digit like it was a bonafide cock.

It takes a mental image of his shitty gramps giving a lap dance in a bikini to his pops to keep Ace from losing it right then and there. His throat is dry and he occasionally needs to remind himself to breathe and not drool like an idiot as he openly gawks at Law's ridiculously lewd gestures.

A pink tongue drags across the cream-covered finger slowly in what is obviously a teasing manner.

_"Fire Fist-ya, shall we make a bet?"_

Lips curl into a sultry smirk as the tongue begins to circle the tip of the finger, slowly wiping away the white substance on it.

_"Law… it's two fifteen. In the morning. _Why _are you asking this now?"_

White teeth drag across the skin of the finger lightly as Law completely envelops the rest of his finger in his mouth and Ace can swear he just felt his cock heat up a few degrees, remembering the feel of that warm orifice from a couple nights ago.

_"My stomach is demanding more sustenance than the cookie I ate this morning."_

Forget just teasing, the damn sexy bastard was practically fucking his own mouth with his finger, lids lowering in bliss as a noise of appreciation reverberates from his thin, elegantly curved neck.

_"What's that got to do with a bet?"_

Darkened silvery gray orbs stare intensely at him as Law releases his finger with a wet pop. Pushing the bowl aside, the rest of his snack going ignored, that seductive smirk becomes laced with something primal as he murmurs, "'Don't do anything while I eat and I'll give you a special treat.' Or something like that hm? That's what I promised."

Ace isn't sure he trusts himself to speak since he's pretty damn sure the first words out of his mouth will be something about bending over the counter and letting him fuck that sexy ass the rest of the morning. So he just wordlessly nods, gaze marking every single languid movement Law makes as the other stands and leans over the little surface between them, face dangerously close to his such that he can feel warm breath ghost over his skin that sends more blood to his already uncomfortably tight package below.

A finger, the one just used for one very hot show if the wet sticky feeling on it is anything to go by, tilts his chin up so he is staring directly into glimmering lustful pools of grey.

"Congratulations, you won the deal. I'll let you pick your 'treat' now… _Ace_."

When he hears his name roll of that sinfully coy tongue in a purr that short-circuited whatever remaining restraint he had, Ace doesn't even register his body dragging Law down to meet him in a passionate, sloppy kiss full of teeth and tongue. All he knows, as he hefts Law's body up and practically flies back to their room, is that he is going to thoroughly enjoy his treat until it can't walk for the next three days.

And he would make sure his name was screamed in absolute ecstasy the entire damn time.

* * *

No energy to write a new chapter from scratch so sorry my dear friend Azab, your request for a confession chapter must wait ;-; I'll get it done asap though, promise!

To entertain all my lovelies until then, here is one of my more naughtier stories which is, sadly, the closest you will get to a sex scene from me.


	8. Special' Like

Starring: Ace, Law, Spade pirates, Heart pirates

Time: Before Ace joins Whitebeard's crew

Rating: T for language and mild shounen ai

Summary: In the midst of a raging storm, Ace and Law are faced with the fact their relationship of just acquaintances has changed. Awkwardness ensues.

A/N: Rawr, I thought it came out a bit more awkwardly worded than I would have liked. But I feel bad for not updating so I'll boot it out as is. Enjoy my wonderful readers~

* * *

Ace swears it was an accident, honest.

Law calls bullshit.

Unfortunately, he can't exactly accuse Ace of stranding himself on his submarine intentionally with the other Spade Pirates wet and shivering behind their captain after they are hauled on board during one of the Grand Line's fiercer storms. Weather is as unpredictable as a woman's temper out here and so though he is suspicious of the other rookie's innocence considering his ship is completely void of any proper sustenance _again_, Law does not immediately toss all of them back out into the sea.

Though in retrospect, it probably wouldn't have mattered- Portgas D. Ace no doubt has the luck of the devil given that he managed to find one semi-friendly face in the vast sea to save his crew from drowning.

And so now here they are, Ace jovially forcing his crew and Law's to mingle as if they are best friends. Law is bemused when gradually, the two groups do lose some of the awkward tension between them and start to laugh and joke with one another as if they really had known each other for ages and not just a couple months.

He has never seen a charismatic charm quite like this young man's before.

When the first bottle of rum gets uncorked, he decides that the energetic captain is going to bring him more trouble than the Grand Line could ever hope to cause.

Several hours later and Law finds himself resisting the urge to cast the entire drunken lot of fools into the raging sea. If that doesn't drown them then it will at least sober them up a little. Of course, the origin of this headache-inducing problem is laying face-down on the table and snoring like he hasn't ever slept before. Not that everyone else is much better- they're all sprawled out on the ground, on chairs, against the wall, anywhere they could find an even remotely comfortable position to sleep in as they caterwaul some awful song between hiccups.

His first mistake is thinking he should at the very least, take Portgas to a room with a bed since he is a proper host and proper hosts do not leave the important guests to sleep on the dining table no matter how annoying or useless they are.

Slinging one muscled arm over his shoulders, Law heaves Ace up and curses the man's heavy muscle mass as it is much greater than his own slighter bone structure. Bepo's assistance would have been spectacular right then and there if his precious but occasionally insufferable friend wasn't passed out along with the other drunk idiots.

His second mistake is not just dropping the heavy lug he's supporting and giving in to the desire to go to bed himself.

For some inexplicable reason, he continues his endeavor to haul Ace towards one of the empty rooms, not particularly concerned about whose. A simple "Room," and a couple cuts and finger twirls later, the door is no longer barricading the entryway and Law staggers in, releasing a sigh of relief when he can finally drop Portgas's heavy ass onto the bed.

Mistake number three is turning around and not keeping an eye on the supposed-to-be-conked-out drunkard.

As he takes a step to leave, Law finds his wrist snared in a tight hold that has him blinking in muted surprise momentarily before he finds himself yanked down and sprawled on top of Ace's heated skin. It is so warm that for a second, he lays immobile in awe before quickly snapping out if it and beginning to try to get away.

And mistake number four is ever believing in the ridiculous notion that a man made of fire can get drunk.

Clear, mischievous dark orbs stare at him as Ace grins lopsidedly and Law hates how it doesn't look nearly as stupid as it should.

"Release me."

"Don't wanna."

What is this, a man-child?

Releasing an irritated sigh, Law glares down at him and the brat has the gall to just keep grinning up at him. It's such a pity he left his nodachi back in the dining room.

"Let go you insufferable prick or so help me I will-"

"Don't wanna."

"And why the hell not?!"

"'Cause I like you."

Law freezes where he is trying to break free from Ace's firm hold and he stares down at the young man who seems just as surprised as he is by the apparently unintentional admittance. A red tinge dusts freckled cheeks but Ace doesn't try to retract his proclamation and instead, states just as candidly and slightly more confidently than before, "I like you a lot."

Waves rock the submarine, as far below the raging surface as they are. They cause an unpleasant wobble inside that would make even the most experienced sailor green with motion sickness. And still Law can do nothing more than stare in unmoving surprise at the pyromaniac. Warm breath suddenly ghost over his lips as Ace rises a little and murmurs, "It's okay, you don't need to respond or anything. Just figured I'd throw that out while he have a li'l privacy. Please don't throw me out?"

Snapping out of his stupor, Law furrows his brow before muttering, "I wasn't thinking of doing that you idiot. Well, I was earlier but that's beside the point. Why are you... Do you say you like them to everyone who feeds you?" Puffing up indignantly, Ace cries dramatically, "Trafalgar that's so mean! Do I really seem that shallow?" Law gives him a flat look until he admits sheepishly, "Okay, maybe sometimes. But I don't mean like, I mean _really_ like! Like, special like!"

'Special' like doesn't seem to bode well. Law has been 'specially' liked lots of times and they never worked out, for him at least. But Ace isn't giving him an expectant or demanding expression nor is he shoving him down to have his way with him. He's just gazing at him, their faces still mere centimeters apart, with a content smile as if simply admitting he likes Law in a slightly more special way than a friend is all he needs. He isn't looking for an answer, just acknowledgment that Law heard him.

This is way out of his area of expertise. Law only knows how to control and be controlled. To be given an option to accept or reject the hands reaching out to him is a terrifying feeling. And yet, it is also oddly liberating.

Law doesn't like Ace in the way he believes Ace likes him. But there is an undeniable warmth blossoming inside him that whispers it's only a matter of time before the fire burns through the glacial defenses around his heart.

He hesitantly closes the gap between their lips and a spark of _something_ is born from the uncertain kiss as Ace lets him take the lead. The tips of the flame are already melting his resolve to never let someone bind him to them ever again.

It's not as bad a feeling as he thought it would be.

For such a violent element, Ace's fire is very gentle.


	9. A Pirate is Just a Pirate

Starring: Ace, Law, their crews, random pirate crew whose name bears no significant importance

Time: Before Ace joins Whitebeard pirates

Rating: T for violence

Summary: Ace and Law bicker as they indulge in their pirating ways before reaching a consensus. A pirate will always be just a pirate.

A/N: So glad people like the last chapter considering it was sort of pulled from thin air! Love you too dear azab and I'm thrilled you enjoyed it~ If anyone else has requests or prompts, I shall do my best to write something up.

As for this chapter, it's a bit different from the others. I love angst and fluff and all but I want to explore the darker sides of people who have embraced a life of crime. Thus, we have this chapter! Which is still considerably tamer than what many other talented authors/authoresses can do but I hope it's still interesting~

* * *

"Dude, Trafalgar I was aiming for that guy!"

Slicing his nodachi neatly through the air and cutting down some desperate fool charging at him, Law tosses a careless smirk over at Ace and replies sweetly, "Too slow Portgas-ya. By the way, that was number twenty-three."

"Screw you! I knew I shouldn't have agreed to no powers! And you're cheating!"

"I don't recall ever agreeing to no weapons. Besides, not all of us have fiendish strength like you do so I think this makes us quite even."

As they bicker, the two pirate captains continue to pick through the numerous pirates that valiantly fling themselves at the two before either getting stabbed or thrown into the sea.

"Oi, I want them for medical studies. Quit throwing them away you brute."

"Human experimentation is totally illegal Law. And I thought we were here for the booty."

"Since when have either of us cared about the hypocritical laws of society? And you're drastically mistaken about the point of all this. Get your priorities straightened out. You, treasure. Me, bodies. They're different. "

"Gee Captain Obvious, I never could've guessed that on my own."

The nameless captain -whose face can probably be found on some bounty poster somewhere- cowers behind his shaking remaining crew members as he breaks into their argument with a cry in a terrified voice behind chattering teeth, "W-w-why are y-y-y-you at-t-t-tacking us?!"

Ace gives him an "Are you stupid?" look while Law fixes that pleasant smile on his face that never bodes well for the receiver. Ever the more courteous of the two, the Death Surgeon replies candidly, "Didn't you just hear us? I want your bodies and Portgas-ya wants your loot."

"B-b-b-but w-w-w-why us?!"

His smile is sympathetic but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Curse the unlucky stars you were born under. Your ship just happened to be the first one we spied when we were bored and decided to make a bet. Which I'm winning by the way."

Ace cracks his knuckles as he grins and retorts, "Winning the battles but not the war Trafalgar. Winner is whoever reaches the captain first without the aid of their crew remember? Number of small fries don't count unless the big prey gets away. Which, considering the way he's shaking, doesn't look like it's gonna happen anytime soon." Scoffing, Law raises his nodachi and decides it requires more effort than it's worth to bother coming up with his own countering remark as he and Ace fix glinting eyes on the main target and state only one thing simultaneously.

"Don't touch my prey."

The poor man doesn't even have time to scream like a girl.

Scorching flames envelop him just as a glowing blue dome surrounds him and he falls into pieces, squealing in pain amidst the intense heat as he frantically tries to locate all his separated body parts. His men are quick to abandon him to his grisly fate in favor of saving themselves but they don't get very far before flames cut off their path and those who do manage to dive into the sea are swiftly fished out by the waiting Heart and Spade Pirates.

Up on the burning deck of the once rather nice ship as they watch the flailing man in the sea of flames within his "Room," Law comments idly, "I thought we agreed to no powers?" Ace blows a barrel up further away and the hidden ammunition in it erupts into a tower of fire, adding to the chaotic destruction, before he cheekily replies, "We're pirates Trafalgar. We don't keep promises. Sorry 'bout the body though."

Law smirks. "It's alright. I'll just take a bit of gold as compensation. Unless you plan to make up this loss to me some other way."

Dark orbs, lit up with a fire of its own kind, clashes with his stormy grey ones as the hidden message passes beween them before Ace snaps his fingers and the burning body they no longer care about is consumed entirely. And then they're kissing, all teeth and tongue and passion as everything else burns down around them.

They are pirates. They are soft in their own ways and they don't deny the mutual attraction brewing between them. But they are still just pirates. Ruthless, merciless, and selfish to the core.

Love or lust, morals or vices, compassion or cruelty, a pirate will always be a pirate.

And they have absolutely no regrets about the violent path they have chosen.


	10. It Wasn't Love

Starring: Law, Luffy, mention of Straw Hat Pirates

Time: After Punk Hazard

Rating: T

Summary: Luffy wants to know about Ace's and Law's relationship. Law indulges.

A/N: Ah, I need some more funny muses. All my current ones are rather depressing for some reason. Well, this one's not too bad though it's a little dull in my opinion.

* * *

"It wasn't love."

That is what Law tells Luffy when the other asks what his relationship was like with his brother. Sitting with his late partner's brother in the crow's nest while the straw hats squabble and bicker below after finishing the chaotic ordeal at Punk Hazard, he knows that isn't the response Luffy was expecting. That's not surprising- what idiot risks their life to save someone else's sibling from the throes of an all-out clash against strongest marine force just because they are asked to unless they really cared about the person who made the request?

The smaller captain's questioning stare asks as much so with a barely audible sigh, Law elaborates. "Your brother and I… neither of us really knew what we were doing. Half the time was spent trying to be intimate at every opportunity, the other half was spent trying to keep ourselves distanced away from each other."

Luffy frowns a little but Law continues anyway. "I know you don't think that sounds like what Ace would do but… the Ace I knew is- was a bit different from what most people saw." His small slip-up goes unmentioned; they both have made the same mistake many times before and this one is no exception. Even now it's hard to remember that that burning flame has been snuffed out and will never reappear in their lives again.

The sounds below have quieted somewhat into lulling murmurs. The two captains cast mildly concerned glances down to make sure no one is accidentally dead before relaxing once more above. Law thinks carefully about how to describe something that never needed to be put into words until now before he murmurs softly, "I suppose… it would be wrong to say Ace didn't love me in a romantic sense. It was more like he wanted to but ultimately couldn't."

Luffy doesn't comment on how sadness is breaking the calm facade the other's smile normally brings. He has a bit more tact than that. Instead, he nestles his back against the taller man's and it's as much of a comforting gesture as he knows Law will permit.

Law keeps talking and it's like seeing an Ace no one else has ever really seen.

"Ace and I were a bit too similar to be able to have a working stable relationship. Since our earliest memories, neither of us understood much less received the form of love we were trying to have. Ace was told time and again that his life was unwanted and a curse, that he should have never been born to begin with. And I… I was just a trophy to be coveted, first for my family in North Blue and then for Doflamingo when he took me under his wing. Of course, some things changed once we obtained crews of our own. But the fact remained that we still didn't place much value on our lives."

"We were just two broken fools trying to piece each other back together again because it was easier to touch someone as flawed as yourself than it was to even look at someone who has only known a happy life. But because we liked each other a lot, we played the role of lovers that we wanted to fill."

His hands unconsciously stray to his ear where one of his old gold earrings has been replaced with one that is very similar save for the small name engraved onto it that is barely noticeable. It is the last gift Ace gave him before he left to battle Blackbeard.

"It was initially a little awkward because Ace didn't think he deserved to love and be loved in the way he wanted. And I couldn't see the difference between love and claiming ownership over property. But Ace tried earnestly and I must have started responding because my crew began noticing minor positive changes in my behavior and everything began working itself out smoothly. But then he found Blackbeard."

The name makes both of them go rigid with internal fury. The rest of the story is more or less self-explanatory since they both know how it ends. They sit in a contemplative silence, Law drowning in memories he wanted to keep locked away and Luffy thinking and imagining an Ace before the one he knew who had declared to the world his gratitude for his life until death stole him away.

Finally, after an uncharacteristically long period of not speaking, Luffy asks in a clear, even voice, "Ne Traffy… you've been talking about your relationship in general and then about how Ace probably felt. But what about you?"

Big innocent dark eyes look at him as the straw hats' captain cranes his neck in his direction.

"Did you love Ace?"

Law closes his eyes and doesn't reply immediately. For a moment, Luffy doesn't think he'll get an answer. But then, he hears a soft reply and it's enough for him to understand.

"He's a cruel man. He took my heart without killing me."

Luffy's lips stretch into a smile.

"That's not cruelty Traffy, that's just the way Ace rolled. Touching fire hurts a crap-ton lot. But it felt good to be warmed up every now and then yeah?"

The straw hat captain is, as usual, using his own strange logic to make sense of something complex.

For once, Law doesn't disagree.


	11. Your Happiness Is My Happiness

Starring: Ace, Law, mentions of Drake and Heart Pirates

Timing: Before Ace joins Whitebeard's crew

Rating: T for kissing and fluff

Summary: Ace gets jealous when he sees Law chatting with another man at a port city. Bickering, confessions, and fluff ensues.

A/N: You know how once upon a time, I said I'd update frequently? That is what we call counting chickens before they hatch. Apologies for this very long overdue update. I've been busy because sadly, I do have a life off my computer screen even if I wish I didn't. On a brighter note, this is a pretty light chapter and I'm working on another toothache-inducing one before I go back to depressing and gloomy. So enjoy my lovelies~

* * *

Ace thinks his actions were perfectly justifiable. Law, not so much.

"We were _talking_ Portgas-ya."

"His hand was gonna touch your ass!"

The captain of the Spade Pirates pouts when Law just rolls his eyes and drawls, "I assure you that if he did do that, I would have personally made sure he could never use that hand again. But putting your temperamental nature aside for a moment, I'm quite certain Drake-ya has never touched even a woman inappropriately never mind another man."

Okay, so maybe, just maybe, Ace overreacted with dramatically shoving a guy away from Law and then dragging him off to a secluded alley to argue. But what else is he supposed to think when he happens across a port city that Law happens to be docked at with his crew and then happens to spy his sort of friend-with-benefits standing way to close to another man with some mask on his face like a weird pervert?

The fact they had a good five feet of space between and weren't even bodily facing each other didn't register in Ace's head. It still doesn't even now.

Cool hands cup his face as Law murmurs, "Jealousy is unbecoming Portgas-ya. I thought we agreed to not get emotionally invested in our… partnership."

Ace's cheeks light up from the feather touch as he mumbles sullenly, "I'm not emotionally invested! I just… I dunno, I don't like you being near other people."

He just misses the flash of fear flit through Law's eyes but he does notice when his sort-of lover withdraws from him. Reaching out, he quickly catches Law before the other captain can fully retreat and this time, he sees the small flinch his touch causes.

Confused, Ace asks softly, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Law doesn't meet his searching eyes.

"Nothing. I need to go Portgas-ya. My crew is waiting and-"

Warm lips cover his and silvery gray pools widen before Law tries to briefly push him away. Then his shoulders slump and he kisses back but it feels wrong and Ace doesn't like it because it seems as if it's forced and done out of resignation than genuine want like usual. Breaking lip contact, Ace presses their foreheads together and asks again, "What's wrong?"

For a minute, he doesn't get a response. But then Law murmurs a question of his own. "Why can't I be with others? I am not a possession."

Ace blinks and then oddly enough, reddens. Not from anger but from embarrassment. Finding the wall of the small alley they were hiding in the most fascinating thing ever, the Spades captain fidgets uncomfortably before finally mumbling, "Well… see… I know we're not actually together or anything… but…"

Too honest dark eyes like burning coals that radiate nothing but warmth meet his gaze briefly before averting again and Ace's face turns an interesting crimson.

"I-I don't want others to see how great you are and vice versa or else you're gonna like them more than me and then you won't like me anymore and then I'll have to watch you go off with someone else and I'll get lonely but it's your choice so I won't be able to do anything about it."

Law has to take a couple minutes to figure out what Ace said because the other let all that out in a single rushed breath. When he does unscramble the jumbled admittance, he is at a loss for words.

Ace isn't being possessive. Not in the way Law is familiar with at least. He's afraid; afraid Law will leave him for someone else. But more than that, there is the underlying message that Ace fears this… because he won't try to force him to stay if he can find happiness in someone else's arms.

He doesn't understand. Ace is a pirate and pirates care very little for the feelings of others. They take and take and take until nothing is left and Law _knows_ this because he has done the taking and has been taken from before.

So why?

"Why do you care?"

Ace tries to keep avoiding his searching gaze but Law won't have that. He needs to know if Ace is speaking the truth because he's tired of falling for the same false promises over and over again. Is this peculiar relationship they have just going to become another chain that rips a piece of his life away? Or is it something else that is infinitely more terrifying and liberating than anything he's ever known before?

When he catches Ace's gaze at last, he holds it with some invisible grip most likely born from pure will power and maybe some sort of desperation since Ace doesn't look away again. Instead, the Spade captain stares back with the same earnestness of the young adult he has only recently become as he declares fervently, honestly, "I like you Law. You're special in a way that's a lot like nakama only a little different and that means I want you to be happy. It'd be nice if I could give you that happiness but I'm not really good at that…"

He grins then and it's one of the most precious treasures Law has ever laid eyes on.

"I'd be a cliche liar if I said I can't live without you but I _will_ get real lonely without you. But your happiness is mine so who am I to complain right?"

Ace jumps a bit in surprise when he's suddenly enveloped by slender arms but then he returns the embrace because whatever issue Law was having earlier seems to have been overcome for today. He never says a word about the weakness in that expression that Law displays to him and only him in that dingy alley.

In Law's perspective, he doesn't know what he's done to deserve this single blessing in his life outside of his idiotic but loyal crew. He doesn't know how Ace can truly like someone as twisted and dirtied as him.

What he does know is that Ace's affection isn't the same as the forced desire others have had for him. It's pure and honest and melting in his arms is different from drowning in those of Doflamingo.

He's not ashamed to admit he's too weak to give Ace the same emotional affection as he is given. But from now on, he swears to try to do everything he can to show Ace that for him, there can only be one fire that lights up his world.


	12. Horror Novels on a Stormy Night

Starring: Ace, Law, brief Penguin and Shachi

Rating: T for potty language if that offends you.

Time: After Ace joins Whitebeard crew.

Summary: Infamous and expanding reputation as a pyromaniac and feared second division commander aside, Ace is still quite young at heart. Burning bodies and causing mayhem is a piece of cake for an energetic, adventure-seeking youth. Reading horror books? Not so much.

A/N: Just saying, the 'books' mentioned in this chapter _do not_ exist (as far as I know). So no asking who the authors are or whatnot if that's the sort of thing you're into. I know nothing.

And shout out thank you with lots of hugs and kisses and cyber cookies for all the lovelies who have favorited, followed, and/or reviewed this story! Hope I keep meeting your expectations~

* * *

Ace doesn't know what possessed him to read it. Maybe it's because he has a morbid fascination with blood and gore and death (a prerequisite to be a successful pirate in his humble opinion). Or perhaps it's because his logia flame has melted certain key neural synapses in his brain that are crucial for the common sense that apparently isn't so common anymore.

Whatever the case, he has done the worst thing to do on a night when there is one of the Grand Line's mysterious powerful storms and he is sitting in the gloomy dark library crammed at the very bottom level of Law's submarine: he read one of the horror novels making a creepy living down there.

Holy demented mother of the devil and all her creepy hellspawn, who writes something so, so disturbing let alone_ thinks_ of it in the first place? Ace is his own version of fucked up in the head when it comes to morals and shit but that… that couldn't have possibly been written by a human.

Lighting things on fire and making all manner of crap go boom is fine and dandy. Doing the unspeakable horrors he has just read is just… no.

The shadows cast by the looming bookshelves suddenly look a lot more menacing than they had when Ace first came down a couple hours ago. Resisting the urge to 'flip a shit and run around arms ablazing,' Ace hurriedly places the book back in its rightful place before sprinting like a man possessed out of the gloomy library.

With a bit of ungraceful stumbling as the submarine rocks uncontrollably sporadically due to the chaotic waves of the storm, Ace manages to somehow reach Law's room in record time and all but throws the door open with a bit of excessive force.

The Death Surgeon barely flinches, just flicking his gaze up from some enormous medical tome he's balancing on his lap as he reclines leisurely on his bed with slim legs delicately crossed and no shirt on. Ace would have taken the time to savor the sexy view if it weren't for the fact he is still scared out of his wits and more than a little paranoid. He notices Law opening his mouth to say something -probably to ask what in the seven hells caused him to decide to barge into the room like a human cannonball- but Ace decides it's a fabulous time to launch himself across the room and tackle the surprised doctor.

The medical book digs painfully into his gut as he lays sprawled on top of Law who is now more puzzled than ever before. Hands press against his chest, preparing to push him off before his lover seems to change his mind and fingers thread into his hair instead, tugging somewhat sharply as Law asks dryly, "Is there a reason as to why you decided to use me as a human cushion to attack as you please?"

Ace wonders if Law will buy the excuse that he just wants some cuddle time to save some dignity.

Yeah right, as if.

The surgeon has a freaking bullshit detector built into him.

So he just mumbles unintelligibly beneath his breath and hopes Law can't figure out what he said.

"I kind of sort of read a super scary book you've got in your library and it was really freaky and now I'm spooked and there's a storm outside and one of the scariest scenes happened during a storm and I don't wanna be alone now or else something really scary's gonna jump out and do unspeakable horrors to me in my sleep so let me stay the night pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Law raises a brow and inquires incredulously, "You're scared because of a book?" Red dusts Ace's cheeks as he sulkily whines, "Not scared! Just… a li'l nervous." There is a brief lapse of silence during which Ace appreciates the familiar feel of Law's silky skin beneath his body which is much better than the leather couch he'd been nestled on earlier. More human, alive. A hell of a lot more comforting and soothing for his frayed nerves. And then his happy moment is utterly ruined when he hears quiet laughter.

"It's not funny!"

Lips tilted in a small smirk, Law idly presses his hands flat against the defined abs of his lover and rubs the tensed muscles there as he asks indulgently, "Which one was it? _Tales of Love and Gore_?" Ace shudders and mutters, "No but that one sounded creepy too, when I read the summary. The one I read was _Fairy Malice_." Understanding lit up in pools of liquid grey as the surgeon chuckles, "Really, of all the books you could have chosen…"

"Hey, it had a cutesy title and the summary wasn't very helpful! 'A darkly humorous and intricate story of a man who woos a beautiful woman only to make the grave mistake of indulging in pleasured nights with another. Incurring the wrath of a powerful and vengeful fairy, the man soon finds himself trapped in a dreadful nightmare spun from the malevolent imagination and magic of an insulted sprite,' or something along those lines. I thought it was supposed to be funny dammit!"

Law's biting the inside of his cheek to prevent another snicker from escaping him since Ace's pride is wounded enough as it is though he can't quite suppress his amused smirk. "Morbid humor is drastically different from regular humor Ace-ya. But anyway, in either case, it was only a story. I highly doubt there will be slighted fairies torturing the minds and bodies of men, in both the Grand Line and the New World."

Ace huffs, knowing that's true. But still.

Well, by this point, most of his jumpy nerves are calmed anyway. Law's velvety voice is like smooth silk wrapping him in a comfortable cocoon of warm familiarity. Perhaps now he just wants an excuse to cuddle. Or play. Or have sex. Or-

"Why do you have such a creepy book anyway?"

Or he could be a weird dumbass and ask questions like one of those annoying brat that keeps asking why.

Though now that he sees a wicked mischievousness in Law's smile, he's not sure he wants to know.

"I need inspiration for what I do to victims on my operating table from somewhere don't I?"

The speed at which Ace flees from the room that night would put Admiral Kizaru to shame, Law's laughing eyes following him until he's out of sight.

* * *

Owari:

Ace spent that night sleeping with a very confused and awkward Penguin and Shachi, neither of whom could sleep with embers flickering into existence every time something so much as brushed against their unwanted bed guest. Yet the next night, after the storm has finally passed and the ominous rocking of the ship is no longer present, Ace returns to sleeping with Law, cuddling for all it is worth to make up for their missed night together.

Because more than some of the most demented and disturbing tortures he's ever heard of, he fears being alone.

And whether or not Law actually does use that creepy as fuck book for 'inspiration' doesn't really matter. In the end, it's always his door and his arms that are open and welcome to Ace.

And that is something he will never ever willingly give up.


	13. It's a Promise

Starring: Ace, Law

Rating: Slight M for really, really mild allusions to sex and for unnecessary angst

Time: You'll figure it out. I hope.

Summary: Ace is gone and his absence haunts Law as the Heart Pirate's captain dreams of his last night with his lover. And Law realizes too late exactly what it is that he has lost.

A/N: No excuses for how late this is other than the fact that rabid plot bunnies have been assaulting me and I'm trying to decide if I really want to start an actual non-drabble story considering my pirate-awful commitment to constant updates.

But anyway.

Not much to say about this chapter except that it's depressing, to me at least. The feels. The angst. And me being a soap opera drama queen of a writer.

Enjoy~

* * *

_"Hey Law?"_

_Coal black eyes burning with intense fire stare down at him. Reaching up, the Death Surgeon hums questioningly as he plays with messy ebony locks with slim fingers. Leaning into the touch, his 'sex acquaintance' -as their relationship dictates- says with startling clarity, "I love you."_

_Tattooed fingers still before Law murmurs chidingly, "Don't say things you don't mean idiot." He feels the strong hands resting on the bed on either side of his head tense a little as mild frustration seeps into that familiar deep voice. _

_"I do mean it."_

_Soft lips press against his in a chaste, almost worshipping kiss before pulling away. Law looks up through hooded lids at the idiot he has not-so-secretly grown quite fond of. For someone with a high bounty and a reputation for mass destruction, Ace is surprisingly tender with his affections. And he is terribly honest. Law almost believes him when he says he means it but he knows better._

_Yet the tenacious gleam in those coal eyes and the firm set of that strong jaw tell him not to try to fight what will no doubt be a losing battle. Untangling his hand from amusingly soft tresses, Law presses it against a smooth, lightly freckled cheek and asks, "Why are you telling me this now?" _

_A larger hand covers his, enveloping it in a pleasantly burning heat as he hears words that bring a slight frown to his face._

_"I found Teach. I'm gonna leave tomorrow to go after him."_

_Law doesn't respond immediately, only letting silence fall over them as warm lips press against his captured hand in yet another endearing notion. Finally, he says reproachfully, "Blackbeard isn't someone you should trifle with alone. He may be a greenhorn in terms of his skills as a devil fruit user but considering you don't even know what his power is, it's too reckless to run off and face him." He feels lips quirk up into a familiar teasing smirk against his palm._

_"The infamously apathetic Surgeon of Death worried about tough l'il ol' me? I'm touched." Law huffs and reprimands sternly, "This time, I'm the one who means it. Seriously, the rumors about him are far from reassuring you oaf. At the very least take some of your subordinates with-"_

_"Hey Law."_

_Displeased at being cut off, Law bites back a complaint when he sees all traces of humor gone from his partner's face. Straggly hair suddenly tickles his chin as a warm head buries into the crook of his neck, heated breaths ghosting over sensitive flesh that set him on fire like Ace's loving caresses when they're having sex._

_Warm. So warm. As expected of the embodiment of fire._

_Ace is his fire, his sun. He doesn't want to lose the unexpectedly precious warmth and vivacity the other has brought into his life. Especially not to a coward like Blackbeard. The Fire Fist is strong but noble and honorable in a very unpirate-like manner when it comes to fighting to defend his family's name. Even if his prowess is superior, against backstabbers like his target who rely on cunning and tricks, it is easy for a simple direct confrontation to spiral out of control._

_It feels as if Ace will slip away from him completely if he lets go now._

_"Law… will you make another promise with me?"_

_The whispered words have him pausing in consideration- the last time he'd agreed to a promise with the other had landed him in his current bizarre situation of being sort-of lovers with someone who is supposed to be a rival and enemy. Nonetheless, he gives a small nod which he knows the other will feel._

_Ace smiles against his neck and somehow, it feels sad._

_"Then promise me that when I come back, you'll believe me when I say 'I love you.' And that you'll let me know how you really feel about me." _

_Such demanding requests… Law lets his arms wrap around the solid body on top of him as he murmurs not quite accusingly, "You make it seem as though you have no intentions of returning."_

_A swift shake of Ace's buried head. "That's not it! I just… really want us to be something more… And if I have this as an incentive, there's absolutely no way I'll lose to that dirty bastard." Law suppresses a snort at the childish reasoning but once again, he gives in to the stubborn pestering with little protest against his better judgment. Pressing a small kiss to the head buried in between his neck and shoulder, he says quietly, "Alright, you've got a deal. Once you come back, I'll tell you all the secret feelings I keep bottled up in my lonesome little heart."_

_They both smirk at the sarcasm in his voice before attacking each other's mouth in a heated kiss that quickly devolves into hands sliding across slick skin for some more passionate action._

_Hours later, as they bask in the afterglow of their sex, Ace mumbles sleepily. "Don't forget about what you said Law. Imma be pissed if you don't keep your end of the deal." The Death Surgeon scoffs and leans further into Ace's warm arms as he breathes sleepily, "I know. It's a promise Ace. So go to sleep you fool."_

_Law can almost hear the other's broad smile as they drift into a world of dreams together for one more night._

* * *

_He should have known a promise born from a dishonest love would never amount to anything least of all come true._

* * *

Silvery grey orbs reveal themselves as tired lids lift in response to the quiet scuffling sounds of his crew trying to move around as discreetly as possible in the submarine to attend to their heavily injured patients from the Marineford battlefield without rousing their captain. They were more or less successful however Law's body demands to leave the dream that brings so much undesired pain and so he finds himself horribly awake. Shutting his eyes once more briefly, Law wonders why he keeps dreaming that one particular memory over and over again.

The answer is unfortunately simple: somewhere inside him -a weak, pitiful, vulnerable side of him- still believes in that impossible promise. He still thinks Ace is going to pop in like he always does with an idiotic grin on his face and overly warm hands wide open that will quickly engulf him in a giant embrace with whispers of affection tickling his ear.

_Ha._

Ace isn't- _wasn't_ the fool.

He is.

After all, Law is the one who eventually forgot the arrangement of their relationship. Ace had only spoken words that were meant to come from his lips. Ace had exposed his feelings for what they were and was the one who had been giving him an opportunity for them to become something more, not the other way around.

No, Law is the idiot who had fallen deeply in love with a free and wild spirit.

He had let himself be fully consumed by the burning vivacious inferno known as Ace.

And now his heart is paying the price.

He turns onto his side and snuggles deeper under his covers which still smell vaguely of dying embers and he stares emptily at the spot where Ace would always lay, freckled face turned towards him with a special smile no one had ever given him before. Unconsciously, his fingers reach out towards the spot and the only thing they touch is the broken promise of a smoldering love that he has allowed to slip away from his grasp because he hadn't had the guts to hold onto the first thing that actually meant something unforgivably precious to him.

He closes his eyes and tries to get even just a bit more rest for his weary body, a single thought echoing painfully clear in his head before he falls into another memory-ridden slumber:

_'It's so cold.'_


	14. Glad I Met You

Starring: Ace, Law, heart pirates

Rating: T maybe borderline M for the super downplayed implications at the end?

Time: After Ace joined Whitebeards

Summary: A couple months after he officially becomes a member of the Whitebeard crew, Ace gets a pleasant surprise from Law and the Heart Pirates.

A/N: It's short but sweet. A far cry better than the last depressing one, promise. Next chapter will be a gift for Rhianna who made a request but I still need to write it so here's a little treat to tide y'all over until I get my ass in gear and type. Hope you awesome peeps who take the time to review and/or favorite/follow this story like it~ All my lovely readers are awesome!

PS: I was THIS close to forgetting Law hated bread. Poor Traffy doesn't know what he's missing out. Good thing Ace is there to enjoy all the carbohydrate and yeasty goodness for him.

Anyway.

On to the story~

* * *

Ace blinks, confused, beside Law as they enter the dining room to an eruption of happy cheers. He stares at the excited Heart pirates in dazed wonderment as he is unceremoniously shoved into a chair at the head of a large table that reminds him suspiciously of one of the operating tables in Law's lab, said lover gracefully sliding into the seat beside him as mountains of food are piled before them.

He wonders vaguely where the money came from to buy all the exotic looking meat, fresh fruits and vegetables, loaves of all sorts of bread, sauces from all across the world, a shit-ton of rice dishes, and a ridiculous number of barrels of different types of wine and rum that are present. He turns wide eyes on Law and asks rather stupidly, "Did the marine headquarters spontaneously combust?" His lover pauses where he is delicately nibbling on a rice ball but doesn't answer, and the crew snickers as though they are in on a joke he knows nothing about.

Pouting, Ace tries to get Law to tell him what is going on and it is like trying to pull Luffy away from meat: impossible. Eventually, after several minutes of whining to Law who pointedly refuses to even look at him, Shachi pipes up a little ways down the table, mouth stuffed with some weird-looking fish Ace is dying to try, as he says gleefully, "Good luck trying to get captain to spill. He's no good with embarrassing stuff like this."

Now even more curious, Ace's pestering increases tenfold, to the point that he doesn't fall asleep even after consuming several plates of food. But Law remains steadfast in his feigned ignorance of Ace's questions and the Fire-Fist is close to trying to get the surgeon drunk in order to get him to spit it out even though he learned his lesson about doing that after the seemingly innocuous drinking game a few weeks ago. It just shows how desperate he is to sate his curiosity.

At last, it is Bepo who comes to the rescue. Entering the room with a huge cake decorated with white cream and Law's elegant script scrawled on it in blazing red frosting, Bepo sets it down in front of the two before grabbing Law who attempts to leave with a muttered excuse of bathroom.

Bemused as Law tries half-heartedly to get an apologetic Bepo to move, Ace looks at the cake and his eyes widen. The words, "Happy Anniversary" are neatly draped on the cake's smooth surface in that crimson red icing beneath a small card. Taking the slip of paper, Ace unfolds it and his breath catches in his throat when he reads the message inscribed on it's manilla surface.

Folding it up again, he slowly faces Law who is still determinedly avoiding his gaze though he can still see the tinge of red dusting smooth cheeks. The paper flutters to the ground as amidst loud whistles and snickering cheers, Ace drags Law into a fervent embrace and kisses him with reckless abandon.

On the ground, the little note lies open and in tiny, neat writing, the words "I'm glad I met you" are imprinted in Ace's mind forever.

* * *

Owari:

As they watch Ace sweep their captain away for what will probably be a very active night in bed (thank the seven seas they installed sound-proof walls), Penguin whispers to the others, "Looks like captain owes us a week off next time we dock. Told him Fire Fist would like that~"

The crew members hi-five each other. Painstakingly keeping track of memorable dates day after day like creepy stalkers really has paid off. Their captain was happy, they got to pig out even with the insatiable black hole Ace's stomach was, pictures were sneakily taken of the Whitebeard pirate's stunned expression...

And best of all, they got to drink lots and lots of rum.


	15. Bonus: Luffy's Canvas

Starring: Luffy, mentions of Ace and Law

Rating: T for swears scattered here and there

Time: From post-Marineford war to post-Punk Hazard

Gift for Rhianna~ (Sorry it took a while ;-;)

Summary: Luffy's thoughts on the relationship between Ace and Law from as early as when he is comatose to after confronting the surgeon about it one night following the Punk Hazard incident.

A/N: This chapter is a little longer than usual mostly because I'm trying to capture all of Luffy's perspective on Ace and Law's relationship in one go. Hope I meet the requester's expectations~ If not, I might just cry because boy was this chapter hard.

BTW bless you awesome readers' hearts, this fic has pretty much reached 30 favs/follows and has passed the 50 mark for reviews, that's way more than I expected for this super random pairing. You guys are the best!

PS: Finally found this fic a cover image! Credits go to pixiv id 21266991 at member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=21266991 if you wanna see it full-sized. Also on under the mangaka 1-2-3-4-fight.

Anyhoo enjoy~

* * *

Luffy isn't very bright and he's long since embraced not being able to understand overly complex things, preferring to write them off as 'mysteries' or just simplifying them to terms he can comprehend. Such is evident by his carefree acceptance of pretty much everything and anything that he encounters along the way to his dream of achieving the impossible.

An unexpected event or experience is either a mystery or it just happens. Nothing more, nothing less.

But the fact that he's a very simple person doesn't stop him from _knowing_.

To Luffy, the world is one enormous canvas, full of little details that he normally doesn't pay much attention to, choosing instead to just see the big picture because it's easier to understand and a lot less confusing. It's why he doesn't like reading books- all the little words that painstakingly describe scenes and plot and a whole bunch of other stuff Robin once tried to explain to him just don't make any sense. Best to just lump the whole damn thing under one single label: a book.

Be that as it may, there are times when he picks up on things, usually on a subconscious level, that demand his attention because they hold particular significance. And that is what happens when he begins to unravel the intricacies of a love so secret, it takes up only one microscopic section of his canvas.

At first, he just hears it.

Lost in the throes of nightmares replaying his beloved brother's death, faint whispers from a vaguely familiar voice echo in his anguished mind.

Grief as tangible and and unbearable as his own. Regret that he can understand on an intimate level because it's the same guilt tearing his already shattered heart into pieces. And a desperation not his own, pleading for him to not follow Ace into death.

Because the owner of these whispers has promised a certain extinguished flame that he wouldn't let his treasured little brother die no matter what.

Lying in a bed on the brink of his last breath, this is the first time Luffy gets a glimpse of the nature of the relationship between Portgas D. Ace and Trafalgar Law. A near total stranger, more enemy and rival than friend, is gripping onto his very soul, preventing it from escaping the confines of his broken body, all because of a bond this person once shared with his beloved big brother.

Luffy's pain is unbearable. But the part of him that hates seeing others cry or suffer because of him refuses to deny the murmured pleas because he understands that dying now will completely destroy the person trying so hard to save him. The hands he sometimes feels holding his with fierce tenacity tell no lies: the Death Surgeon, feared for his heartless nature, is quietly begging Luffy to come out of this alive.

The why is unknown.

But Luffy has never needed an explanation, he just has to know someone wants him to open his eyes again and he'll do it because he knows how awful and sad the loneliness that accompanies loss is and he won't ever let anyone feel those things again, no matter how remotely acquainted he is with them. Not after the world just lost one of the best people that ever graced its surface to a pitiful farce of justice. And so even though Luffy wants nothing more than to chase after the dying flames in his dreams, he unconsciously clings to the thin strand of life that is offered.

When he awakens, he forgets everything he heard and felt as inescapable heartache over his loss torments him.

~ XXX ~

The next time that small section of his canvas encroaches on his attention is when he meets his savior in the icy plains of Punk Hazard. Luffy remembers Law from Sabaody -fought alongside him there along with a big guy called Kid or something like that- and according to Rayleigh, the Heart Pirate's captain is the one who brought him back from death's door following the disastrous Battle of Marineford.

When he hears the doctor's smooth, low voice, the big picture in his mind automatically shifts and focuses in on the details from his dreams.

Luffy recognizes this voice. It is the one that wouldn't let him die when death was all he wanted. It is also the one that held immeasurable pain that he both understood and yet couldn't fully comprehend at the same time now that he was thinking about it more coherently. It was the one that spoke of a quiet desperation of such intense fragility that is still present only in a far more subtle manner that Luffy agrees to help the Death Surgeon with kidnapping some clown person without really thinking about it.

Most of his nakama disapprove and warn him to be wary of treachery. He laughs it off but deep inside, a tiny doubtful part of him wonders if he's endangering his friends and crew with his thoughtless decision. It wouldn't be the first time he has given someone unconditional trust but it _is_ the first time he has done so for someone infamous for their manipulative ways and indescribable cruelty. But rumors are rumors and he has never been one to base his thoughts of someone on word of mouth alone.

He's seen what rumors can do to twist the true identity of a person and he will never let himself succumb to the poison of fear of something as abstract and unreliable as mere reputation. Character encompasses more than epithets- he knows this better than anyone else because of all the misunderstood yet amazing people in his life that he's met.

So when the opportunities arise, Luffy looks into the eyes of his new ally and looks for the details that will manifest Law onto his canvas as clearly and accurately as possible. Because eyes are the windows of the heart or soul or some other spiritual thing like that.

Frosty glaciers with traces of contempt are what those harsh gray orbs depict more often than not, especially when Luffy's crew members or the straw hat captain himself do something silly or immature. It's a disdain that many people who have underestimated his crew display, and Luffy's a bit disappointed his mysterious rival-turned-sorta ally makes these same presumptions about him and his nakama. But there are times when Luffy catches the taller captain looking at him with those same ice-cold eyes only there's a reflection enshrouded in startlingly profound emotion. Not of himself. But of someone else that Law is seeing.

Someone the surgeon wants to see with such choking intensity that Luffy can feel the pangs of yearning too because he's already felt them once before. Several times in fact. A deep want for irreplaceable warmth to return to his life because there isn't enough heat generated by the earth to replace the one that was lost. With a start, Luffy realizes there is a mysterious bond between him and Law, a kinship outside of their shared pirate tendencies and current shaky alliance he never knew existed until now.

They are both plants wilting beneath a cascade of grief because the brightest light in their lives has been snuffed out. He now has a pretty good idea of just who it is that the surgeon sees when he looks at him.

Within Law's frigid gaze that lingers on him occassion, Luffy's eyes see the shattered reflection of Ace's smiling face, immortalized forever in the iced-over depths of the other captain's heart.

And beneath the mask of cold calculations and mild pretentiousness, Luffy picks up on the remains of something that once burned with as much passion as his deceased big brother. It's not the Death Surgeon, it's not even a pirate, it's something infinitely more human than anything he's ever seen in anyone else and maybe that's what allows him to trust this person who he barely knows with such confidence despite his nakama's concerns and misgivings.

Law won't betray him.

Law won't betray him because Law saved him for someone else's sake. And that promise must still hold true because that faint guilt-ridden pain lurking in the depths of his impenetrable gaze speaks of a vow made to someone who has died.

No one breaks a promise made to the dead. Much less to the dead who once bore some sort of special significance to one so closed off and guarded.

And Luffy is pretty much one-hundred percent certain that the thing connecting his life to his new ally other than their tentative alliance is the tendrils of the all-consuming flames of Ace's passionate heart.

Luffy knows this and it's good enough for now. He'll entrust the lives of his nakama and the giant children in the other captain's hands and go along with whatever schemes he's come up with since beating up people who are strong is something he can do with no remorse, especially if they are using their power to oppress those who are weaker than them.

But when everything is done and they are no longer fighting, he will ask Law what it was he shared with Ace that compels him to do the reckless things he does, both from at the end of the Marineford war and now. What sort of relationship could have possibly motivated someone completely uninvolved to enter the fray of an enormous battle just to save someone he met only once before? Why is Law throwing himself into a dangerous game against a shichibukai with an unnatural callousness though he hides it well with careful planning and calculating steadiness?

This isn't about the One Piece or becoming pirate king anymore. It's more like Law is trying to either hinder something chasing after him or he's desperately trying to prove something to someone or himself. It feels as if Law is closer to breaking than his facades show and Luffy knows he can't leave him alone.

That tiny speck on his canvas is demanding his attention with a new intensity and this time, he wants to- no, has to know what answers lie within its minuscule frame. Because he has a feeling that there is an unspoken secret there that must be uncovered and acknowledged before it is lost, forever dormant inside the dying remains of his brother's spirit and the bitter remnants of his new ally's continuously crumbling heart.

~ XXX ~

Dark orbs stare misleadingly listlessly at the dark sky beneath the rim of his well-worn and very dear straw hat.

* * *

_"It wasn't love."_

* * *

Within his inconceivable imagination, all the little details are rapidly scrambling around in order to come together on his canvas. The grief, the longing, the desperation, and the unbearable heartache; all of them are jostling together in his head behind his deceptively clueless expression as he slowly gets a picture of startling clarity of the connection between Ace and Law.

* * *

_"We were just two broken fools trying to piece each other back together again because it was easier to touch someone as flawed as yourself than it was to even look at someone who has only known a happy life. But because we liked each other a lot, we played the role of lovers that we wanted to fill."_

* * *

Sitting in the crow's nest of his super awesome Sunny by himself now, Luffy mulls over everything Law has just told him and then their brief exchange. He knows Law probably doesn't think he truly understands the complexities of a relationship that was just shy of being called love and he's right. Luffy doesn't know what it's like to love someone, to cherish them as more than family or nakama because adventure and freedom will always be the sirens that lure him in some direction that he will follow without fail.

But Luffy knows what Ace meant to the surgeon nonetheless. Their last exchange confirmed it.

* * *

_"He's a cruel man. He took my heart without killing me."_

* * *

To Law, Ace was an unbelievable dream. A dream at the end of a path that consisted of many curves and twists and branches that led to dead ends or worse. A dream he was too terrified to touch but yearned for too much to simply let go. A dream that wormed its way deep into his heart and became only that much more important to him the more he journeyed toward the end. A dream that for Law, was probably the equivalent of achieving total freedom to Luffy.

Something worth more than any treasure.

Priceless and enrapturing.

A beautiful, enchanting wish for something more gentle and pure than anything else.

Obliterated because of unscrupulous traitors and a warped sense of justice.

It's kind of amazing how Law continues to live even though that precious dream is dead. Living for what, Luffy isn't sure considering that while Law is very driven, he doesn't seem very happy about being alive. Maybe Ace asked him to go on even if they went separate ways. Maybe his aggressive stance against the shichibukai Doffy-something-or-other is meant to demonstrate to Ace's spirit that he's still strong. Maybe Law's like him and he's continuing to live for his nakama. Or maybe it's just that Law has other dreams and goals he refuses to give up on no matter how devastated he is over the loss of one that held intimate and very personal emotional value.

Luffy doesn't know these details and they're not his business to know. That speck on his canvas has finally been identified and acknowledged and has joined the rest of the things he will always pick out in the big picture instinctively and he's satisfied with that. If Law decides to magnify those details in the canvas that makes up Luffy's vision, then he'll pay close attention. Until then, he's happy with lending a hand in this new exciting adventure fighting against lots of strong people beside this enigmatic man.

Luffy likes Law. For as brief as the time was, he made his brother happy and gave Ace the love he had always wanted to experience. And he opened up doors for Ace to try and give his own love away, to have the opportunity to care for someone else and find the joy that people told him over and over again he would never be able to obtain.

Looking at the expansive canvas in his mind, Luffy lets a grin stretch across his face.

Ace and Law are standing next to each other, one hand each inconspicuously reaching for the other and though only their fingertips manage to graze, he still sees evidence of something that could have been. It's such a small portion of the big picture, a tiny minuscule segment that the rest of the uninvolved world may never know about.

But it existed. And Luffy will make sure to always remember it.

For Law who is possibly recklessly using his own life in dangerous gambles to escape the pain.

For Ace who found the freedom, the family, and the love he'd always dreamed of having.

And for himself because he's sure that some mystery -maybe destiny, maybe sheer coincidence- brought him and Law to meet again in Punk Hazard and gave him the chance to learn about this secret link between the surgeon and his brother.

Law saved him once. Now he's been given a chance to return the favor.

Luffy's not Ace; never can be, never will be. But he will make chaos in his stead, chaos that will throw the world for a loop and bring spontaneity and excitement back into Law's life. He'll probably piss everyone off by doing apeshit crazy things like declaring war on shichibukai and yonkos left and right.

Oh well.

Law's balance was probably totally scrambled by Ace already. Luffy will just mix it up a little more until all the cracked pieces of his life find some sort of new stability though that might earn Luffy a couple attempted decapitations. Whatever, it'll all ultimately be a fun mysterious adventure and he plans to go completely wild.

There will be no time for sorrow and regret.

That is something Luffy will strive to ensure.

~ XXX ~

As he settles comfortably against Sunny's mast in the crow's nest with a blanket, he promptly forgets he's supposed to be on watch and closes his eyes for a nice doze. The strain of the rope ladder and the soft thud of someone landing next to him let's him fully relax, knowing his trusted first mate has predicted his lack of alertness and will take over his watch for him. Though knowing Zoro, they'll both be asleep in minutes and Nami will scold them later for being careless while the others just laugh in the background.

He's got such an awesome crew.

Maybe they'll be able to rope Law into laughing too! Doubtful considering Law doesn't even smile -at best he smirks- but Luffy can still hope. He wants to redraw the surgeon closer to the center of his canvas where his crew stand with bright grins on their faces instead of having him alone with only Ace's grazing touch connecting him to the smiles and cheer of others. He wants him to know that he's not as alone as he probably thinks he is.

That spot, right on the other side of his brother next to Chopper might work...

They're both doctors so...

they'll probably...

become good...

friends...

Is that a drumstick?

Darkness clouds his mind and as his canvas begins to fade, replaced by dreams of meat, Luffy can swear he sees Ace laughing and hears a faint voice echo in his head.

_"Take care of him Luffy, he means a lot to me."_

Funny, the meat sounds just like Ace. An indelicate snort follows his absentminded thought.

_"You're such a dork. At least you've become a strong dork."_

Then, in a more fond and gentle tone,

_"I'll be watching over both of you idiots."_

An unnaturally warm gust of wind ruffles his hair, almost like a hand and Luffy smiles contently as he finally drops into a deep slumber, one last whisper lingering in his hazy consciousness.

_"Sweet dreams Lu. See you and Law in another life."_


	16. The Sixteenth Day of the Month

Starring: Ace, Law, Marco, Thatch, Izo, mentions of other Whitebeard pirates and Heart pirates

Rating: T for language

Time: After Ace joined Whitebeard crew

Summary: Law finds himself roped into one of the stranger traditions of the Whitebeard family. Suffice to say, he will never visit on the sixteenth of any month ever again.

A/N: Pure crack. That's all I've got to say about this chapter. Maybe a semi-insincere apology for OOCness. Whatever, I enjoyed writing it and I hope you lovelies find it funny~

* * *

Law honestly thinks Ace is in serious trouble when the pyro calls him one day, frantically begging him to come to some obscure island Law vaguely recalls passing once a few days ago. With great concern, he pushes his men to shorten a three day trip into a meager single one complete with removing entire chunks of islands with his Ope Ope no Mi powers and some creative maneuvering of the submarine.

Breathless and exhausted, they make it to the island in record time somehow and spy the Moby Dick peacefully anchored a little ways offshore.

No marine ships, no rival pirates, not even a dark cloud obscuring the sky and hinting to a storm of astronomical magnitude befitting Ace's urgency.

Law can already feel the inclination to toss Ace with his drama queen tendencies into the ocean.

Telling his crew to take a long deserving rest while he goes beat the living shit out of a certain division commander idiot, Law then teleports himself onto the Moby Dick's deck, knowing that someone will recognize him and not attack because he's visited enough times now for the entire crew to be familiar with his face. Which is a very good thing as he is tired as hell and not in the mood for a fight, kicking Ace's ass aside.

He is _not_ prepared to be tackled by a warm body he's intimately acquainted with and shoved unceremoniously into one of the cabins, navigation room if the maps spread messily on tables are anything to go by.

Trapped within Ace's strong hold, Law feels his temper flare at first being summoned so urgently for no apparent reason and now for being manhandled without so much as a greeting or better yet, an explanation.

"Ace, you better have a really good excuse for all this or so help me I'll-"

"Shhh!"

Oh hell no, the fire twit did NOT just shush him and ignore him. Ace yelps when Law's nodachi smacks him on the head and he rubs the smarting spot as he whines quietly, "Law, what was that for?" The surgeon feels some amount of satisfaction when his narrowed icy gray eyes induce a slight flinch from the other male as he snaps, "That was for being an idiot. Now tell me why the hell we're hiding if there are no marines anywhere near your ship."

Ace shudders and whispers fearfully, "It's worse than a marine." Law raises a brow and asks dryly, "Worse than your grandfather?" When the Fire Fist nods, terrified, the medic pinches the bridge of his nose before inquiring, "Why not just kill it then?" He certainly never expected to receive a scandalized look for his -in his humble opinion- logical suggestion.

"I can't do that!"

Resisting the urge to grab Ace by the shoulders and rattle answers out of him, Law finally demands in exasperation, "Why the hell no-"

The wall beside them abruptly breaks, the nice wood splintering and cracking and caving in as smoke spews out from the wreckage. A shadowed form slowly stands and combined with Ace's dramatic wail, it's a scene worthy of being called horror, especially since two diamond glints above a large lipsticked grin stand out amidst the diffusing debris.

"Found you~"

Temporarily forgetting about the cowering idiot behind him, Law blinks and asks uncertainly, "Izo-ya?" It's almost frightening how quickly the ominous scene switches to one filled with sunshine and daisies as the sixteenth division commander sweeps aside the lingering dust and smoke to reveal himself in all his geisha glory and ecstatically exclaims, "Trafalgar, you're here? So that's who Ace was calling before I nearly cornered him!"

He seems normal enough, as normal as his eccentric transvestite ways permit at least. Law glances back at Ace who is still trying to hide behind him before looking back at the now creepily happy Izo approaching them and asks warily, "Is there a reason why Ace is behaving so oddly?" Or why he suddenly feels the urge to run away too? Something in Izo's expression just spells danger though Law's pretty sure that if he suddenly attacks, he'll never be able to overpower both him and Ace.

The reason for his instinctive dread is made abundantly clear in the next two seconds and it's infinitely worse than being jumped by a man in a kimono.

"It's our monthly Cross-Dressing Day! The sixteenth day of the month is always dedicated to some good family dress-up time~ Ace is just being a baby so be a dear and don't let him run away."

Oh. _That's_ why Ace sounded so terrified. For once, he has a pretty legitimate excuse for his melodramatic behavior. Law is mildly impressed Ace hasn't used his powers to escape despite his obvious reluctance to partake in this… tradition. Crew member or no, Law would have sliced the bastard trying to put him in a dress to pieces before they could even get a "Pretty please" out.

"Trafalgar, you should join the fun too!"

Law replies flatly and with no hesitation, "Hell no." As Izo pouts and begins listing off reasons why he should 'join the fun' -it'll make Ace less difficult, he'd look fabulous in a petticoat, ooh better yet a corset, etc- the Death Surgeon and Fire-Fist slowly try to edge away as inconspicuously as possible. They are even succeeding too, when two sets of hands grab them and prevent them from finishing their escape.

Ace's tone is incredulous, his expression accusatory as he cries, "Marco, Thatch, you traitors!" The phoenix scoffs and gets firmer hold on the body spitting embers at him harmlessly as he retorts, "That's our line. _You_ let _us_ be your diversion so you could run away you brat." Thatch laughs boisterously even as Law smacks his pompadour repeatedly with his nodachi and says, "Aw c'mon guys, it's not so bad!" The surgeon has a rather biting remark on the tip of his tongue about how people who aren't coerced into humiliating actions shouldn't talk when he finally gets a good look at what exactly the other two commanders are wearing.

The image of two full grown men with hardly effeminate bodies, one clothed in an entire ballerina ensemble (Thatch) and the other in some tropical dancer outfit (a jab at Marco's hair no doubt) is forever burned into his memory. Law sorely wishes to eradicate both images from his mind and judging by Ace's face, he's in full agreement.

Though to be fair, their make-up is nicely done and the clothes fit them perfectly. It's just supremely disturbing to look at two respectable males garbed in clothes completely not befitting of their broad bodies and commanding presences as leaders of the most feared crew in the seas.

"You are NOT getting me in one of those."

Izo clicks his tongue. "Of course not! Thatch's is just a joke and Marco's would've been good if he was just a wee bit slimmer. Ahhh I need more men with better bodies…" The phoenix's affronted expression would've been amusing if it weren't for the fact Izo has fixed scarily sparkly eyes on him and Ace again as he exclaims happily, "So let's get you two into gear and everything in the world will be right as rain again~"

Law curses the fact that Izo is one of Ace's closer brothers on this ship. He doesn't have the heart to kick the cross-dresser's ass because that would upset his lover.

So with a sigh, he resigns himself to this torture and is only thankful that his crew won't witness his ultimate moment of embarrassment.

~ XXX ~

He wants to die.

Better yet, he wants to kill Izo.

Forget Ace's feelings on the matter, Law is going to find a butcher knife somewhere and stab the bastard repeatedly because he won't sully his precious nodachi with the blood of someone worse than any marine, pirate, or sea king he's ever encountered.

An Alabastan dancer. The asshole has given him an Alabastan dancer outfit. Worse, it's the one with a skirt and a high slit. Couldn't have been nice and give him pants. Nope, he's stuck with the skirt and trying to keep it from flashing a mortifying amount of thigh without looking like an absolute idiot.

Does Izo care? Absolutely not. The idiot is touting his appearance as a 'masterpiece' and is spouting nonsense such as, "You pull off sexy so well!" and "Where have you _been_? Agh, such long slender legs are perfect for so many outfits!" That last comment was horribly insulting. Law is not _slender_, he is simply lean. Slender implies femininity and Law is hardly a woman.

A fact Izo seems determined to cover up because he is now forcing Law to use a face veil to cover his goatee and a wig to hide his wild hair. Yep, Izo is going to suffer one long, painful demise once Law gets his hands on him. The bastard even made the outfit work with his bloody tattoos. Law doesn't know how that's possible but rather than ruin the stupid look (more than its natural horridness at any rate), the clothes are complimented by the ink designs and that just doesn't make him happy at all.

The blushes and jaw-droppings of the rest of the Whitebeards when they see his ridiculous outfit is hardly appeasing. But somehow, his normally super-effective Glare of Doom just adds to his 'haughty charm' or something along those lines according to a red-faced Vista in a -god forbid- gothic lolita dress. Law is torn between fiercely scowling at him and giving him a look of sympathy because damn, the poor giant man does not look comfortable and his impressive moustache is doing him no good.

Before he has time to decide on a proper facial expression, he is, for the second time that day, slammed into by his lover's warm body. The only problem is that this time, he's wearing a blasted skirt that has no qualms with revealing the entirety of one leg, the other thankfully managing to stay under the flappy cloth, with Ace perched suggestively between them. As cat calls and whistles abound, Law swears he's going to butcher every last one of them starting with his 'beloved' partner.

Except all rage dies the minute Ace's pitiful puppy expression, matched with the poofy blue dress and white apron, striped matching stockings, and little blue headband with small white flowers decorating it, meet his gaze. Izo has a terribly wicked if not commendable sense of humor for giving them a male version of Alice in Wonderland in a clear lay on Ace's name. And he did not just think Ace looks cute. But the idiot clearly just thought he looked something along the lines of sexy if his suddenly beat red face is anything to go by as dark hazel eyes sweep over his disheveled appearance.

They share a sweet little moment of staring at each other until someone utterly ruins it by whispering, "Bet 1,000 beris Trafalgar shows our li'l Alice a _real_ Wonderland." Another has the audacity to reply, "Nah man, it's gotta be the other way around. Alice has to blow his pretty dancer's world away with some of the more... creative stuff from Wonderland if you get my drift."

Then the watching men scramble to scatter away as fast as possible before limbs go a-flying and asses get burned.

* * *

Owari:

Izo smugly puts away all the makeup and excess decorations and clothes that weren't used today into a closet beside his bed. He really owes oyaji for agreeing to let the sixteenth -his division number- of every month be dedicated to satisfying his dress-up tendencies. Then again, Whitebeard draws a lot of laughs from his sons' embarrassment so maybe it all evens out.

But he has to say, today was a real success.

He got to wrestle Ace successfully into a cute outfit after so many previous failed attempts, he got Trafalgar Law of all people into one too, he made a boatful of money with all the secret pictures he took and sold to his fellow brothers and sisters...

And best of all, he got two endearing little lovers to sneak by his quarters to ask for the Alice outfit and the Alabastan dancer outfit for future, ahem, active nights to spice things up.

Izo really loves Cross-Dressing Day.

He can't wait for next month to come.


	17. Delectable Taste

Starring: Ace, Law

Rating: T

Time: After Ace joined Whitebeards

Summary: Ace likes to cook. Law likes to watch Ace cook. Simple fluffy pastimes.

A/N: Short but it's because I've been working on various other things. You can preview future fics and one-shots in my profile~ I'm planning to start writing a legit multi-chapter fic but I don't know which one to focus on ;w; So I'd love it if people would vote in my little poll and let me know which ones sound interesting~

To those who hoped for a continuation of the last chapter (exciting sex with cross-dressing and all), I said I wouldn't write smut in this fic so sorry, no sex ;-; But if people really, really, reeeeally want something, I can write a separate one-shot about the kinky stuff these cute li'l lovers did later. Maybe. I'm very inexperienced at writing smut so we'll see.

For now though, feel the power of silly pointless fluff!

* * *

Ace has more talents than just using his fire to burn things down like the pyromaniac that he is. Law likes discovering each one because they are things he normally wouldn't expect and it's fun getting these glimpses of his bed buddy that continue to surprise him in pleasant ways.

Like the way Ace values modesty despite being a total exhibitionist himself. Or how he doesn't have the patience to do paperwork yet can spend hours doing calculations for a reckless plan. And even how he has no qualms about loving any and all animals despite spending the better part of his childhood fending off wild beasts in his peculiar adventures.

Law adores all these aspects of his eccentric lover. But one of his favorite things about Ace is that the second division commander knows how to cook.

It's a skill Ace says he started learning during his younger years and that he has expanded since traveling in the sea, finally formally developing it under the tutelage of the spartan cooks on the Moby Dick. With the Mera Mera no Mi, Ace has the one advantage that would make chefs around the world green with envy- flawless control over how much heat to use to cook something at the perfect temperatures.

Which is why Law sweet-talks (aka bullies) Ace into cooking for him as often as possible.

It's not that his own crew's chef is bad -far from it actually- nor is it that Law can't cook himself. It's just that there is something highly amusing about seeing someone with distinctive masculinity and a tough-guy persona doing something as effeminate as cooking, apron and all.

Pity he doesn't have one of those cute frilly ones, that would have been pure gold to see Ace wearing. The only reason why there is just a plain white apron is because Law sometimes has to use it when he whips something up for himself to eat when he gets the munchies at some ungodly hour in the middle of the night. And he refuses to be caught dead in something that will only further emphasize his slight build.

The Alice outfit briefly comes up in his mind but he pushes it away somewhat reluctantly. As irresistible as Ace looked in the blue dress and white apron, Law's not about to go off and try to convince his lover to wear it and it's not just because he understands the misery of losing manly dignity.

If he just wanted someone who looked good in a dress, he would have found a woman.

Ace is the only one he wants. And nothing will ever change that.

Watching Ace fly around the kitchen balancing six things in one hand and alternating between stirring and changing the intensity of the flames he was using to cook with the other, the Death Surgeon marvels at his dexterity and multi-tasking abilities. The Mera Mera no Mi really is useful- Ace is done whipping up a large array of dishes in a short two hours, the first one having been dedicated to preparations and such.

Yet another reason why Law likes Ace's cooking abilities- he's fast in a way no one else can be.

Even if ninety percent of the food isn't for him because he sure as hell could never eat this much.

Law smiles, gray eyes lighting up as his late dinner gets plopped in front of him while Ace sits across from him with the other fifteen-something plates of food. And then, both focus solely on cleaning their plates of everything for the next hour (time it takes Law to eat) and five minutes (time it takes Ace to inhale food).

For Ace, it's because the consistently hungry vortex doesn't know the meaning of leftovers.

For Law, the Heart captain claims it's because he can't stomach food whilst watching vast amounts of food getting shoveled down at an inhuman speed.

Law will never admit that the reason why he pays such careful and deliberate attention to the food is because in all the dishes the commander makes, Law can taste the familiar spice and underlying bittersweetness he often detects in Ace's mouth when they kiss.

An intoxicating flavor of fire and imperfection.

Law could never ask for anything more delicious to fill the empty and insatiable void in his life hungering for something worth cherishing more than himself.


End file.
